1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a wireless communication system that can transmit data from a base station to a terminal, and more particularly, to a relay system that can transmit data via a relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are increasing demands to use voice communication, video communication, data communication, and the like with a wireless communication network. The bandwidth for transmission of data to be transmitted between a base station and a terminal via a radio link is determined based on the state of the radio link. The state of the radio link is unstable due to fading and other factors. When the bandwidth for data transmitted to the terminal accessed to the base station increases, the number of terminals with which one base station can simultaneously communicate may be reduced. The coverage of each base station may also be reduced.